the_kingdom_of_vohhydstarfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Emperors
'This is a short History of all the Emperor's who have ruled The Kingdom of Vohhydstar.' The timeline below shows all the Emperor's of Vohhydstar and the years that they were Emperor for. 'Lord Borikclass, First Emperor of Vohhydstar - Date : 0-15 A.B. (After Borikclass) (15 Rotations)' The Timeline of Emperor's starts the day Lord Borikclass, our ancient ancestor, became Emperor of the Kingdom. Lord Borikclass spent over a rotation designing how the kingdom would work, and he had full power, it was more like a dictatorship at first. Borikclass later changed it to make it more of a kingdom that made decisions as a whole then a dictatorship. Borikclass served as the first Emperor of the Kingdom for 15 years, and when he died he made a rule for Emperors, that all Emperors shall serve the thrown and the gods of Vohhyd until death; or before that Retire due to old age and the inability to fight, or control the overwhelming job of an Emperor, and join those elder members of the Kingdom who spread wisdom where they go. Lord Borikclass died in battle fighting some of the first tribes that the Kingdom of Vohhydstar had combat against, back when those tribes made up a Federation of tribes called only by the name of the Cri. 'Emperor Aeyuu, Second Emperor of Vohhydstar - Date : 20-60 A.B. (40 '''Rotations') After Emperor Borikclass died, there was at first much panic because nobody in the kingdom knew how a new Emperor would be elected. One of the Priests in the land, his name being Aeyuu, claimed that he had been given a vision by the gods that the new Emperor would be elected by a ritual that would take place within the tomb of Borikclass. This ritual was that they would put a glass mirror; gifted to them by the gods that now is held within the vaults of Vohhydstar, upon the sarcophagus of the old Emperor, and when the moon shown over the vent in his tomb the new Emperor would be decided. Aeyuu went into this tomb alone with the old friends of Borikclass before he died, and there it is said one of the gods of Vohhyd themselves came down, appearing in the mirror and using it to project themselves, chose Aeyuu as the next Emperor of Vohhydstar, along with giving them a way to choose an Emperor if the Emperor was to die unexpectedly or before choosing a successor. For the next forty rotations, Aeyuu ruled the Empire with a tight fist; settling riots or hate against the empire fast and easily. He is the only Priest who has ever become Emperor of Vohhydstar. The battle with the tribe federation of the Cri continued for the entire time Aeyuu was Emperor, and finally he realized that the cri had become to large and declared war on them. Emperor Aeyuu created the Council of Stars beginning with the Admiral Lord of the Military, and over the rotations he added the Chancellor and the Emperor's Bullet. Emperor Aeyuu died of old age in his sleep, and his successor, a young noble boy who showed great warrior skills, became Emperor. '''Emperor Cloud, Third Emperor of Vohhydstar - Date : 61-132 A.B. (71 '''Rotations) Emperor Cloud was raised as a young Noble within the first two hundred rotations of the Kingdom, and was only fourteen rotations old when he took over as Emperor. He is the youngest Emperor to ever rule Vohhydstar and will always be the youngest due to the new law of being 20 rotations old to become ruler. As Emperor Cloud grew up he became more reckless and violent then when he was younger instead of maturing, and soon became a hate-stricken Emperor who ruled the Kingdom with more discipline then any after him. He settled riots by sending in soldiers and killing everyone, and settled the poor by poisoning cities in parts of the forest, then burning that part of the forest to the ground so the poison would not stay active and he could repopulate the area. Emperor Cloud was not exactly remembered as a good Emperor, but he was remembered for one very important thing : destroying the Cri. The war with the Cri lasted many years and was going nowhere soon for either side, both being kept in a deadlock over the territory where their forces met. Emperor Cloud took matters into his own hands, fitting his armies with armor and joining them in battle. He had great tactical advantage and crafted a type of water-breathing mask that is still used by the people of Vohhydstar, made of wood, that traps oxygen so that you can breathe. With this his forces went under a river into Cri territory, marched upon their base of operations, which was a large collection of tents and buildings, and crushed them. Emperor Cloud himself killed the leader of the Cri, Sinra Blanko, which is when the last of their forces gave up. But this was not the end. Emperor Cloud refused to have any more riots and rebellion against the Empire, and instead of letting the Cri go, he had his soldiers end all of them, a massive slaughter. Upon returning to his Kingdom, Emperor Cloud chose a successor, before creating more ranks in the Council of Stars and completing it all except the four kings. As the Kingdom of Vohhydstar expanded, new animals and beasts came into the territory and the people found themselves going up against large towering beasts with eight feet and four arms, that exploded through the forest at insane speeds, hunting anything in their site. These beasts are now called Bori monsters, named after the great lord Borikclass because of his warrior skills. The beasts are still around today and are considered a great animal to slay or tame. Emperor Cloud died in the middle of the year 132 A.B., his Successor taking over the next year, he was killed by one of these Bori monsters in a valiant battle, where legend says that he slayed fourteen of them before he was defeated, his sword being buried in the back of one of the great beasts. According to what the Kingdom has witnessed, Bori monsters can live for hundreds of rotations, if not more. It is said that the same one that defeated him and has his sword in it may be lurking in the darkness of the forest. '''Emperor Ren, Fourth Emperor of Vohhydstar - Date : 133-256 A.B. (123 '''Rotations) During the time of Expansion along Vohhydstar, a lot of the written and oral history was lot because of new tribes met we had heavy war and heavy casualties with, along with our libraries being burned. All that is known of Emperor Ren is that he was the Successor of Emperor Cloud and he was a very quiet, secretive Emperor. '''Emperor Orion, Fifth Emperor of Vohhydstar - Date : 256-290 A.B. (34 '''Rotations) Emperor Orion came after Emperor Ren, and we know that he was the Emperor around during the time where we increased to two full Hemispheres of our territory. Emperor Orion gave the crowns to the two Kings, the King of the east and the King of the west, and made them apart of the Council of Stars. Emperor Orion was also the one to create the Star Ranking system, creating rules for each Star and a way to give people honor as they got a higher star. We have no information on how Emperor Orion died. '''Emperor Trisagar, Sixth Emperor of Vohhydstar - Date : 290-380 A.B. (90 '''Rotations) All that we know about Emperor Trisagar is that he wasted a lot of man power by having all the builders in the kingdom build a humongous statue of Borikclass in the old forests, the middle of our territory where people go to learn the history and see the ancient world. Emperor Trisagar also began trading with tribes and other cities around the Kingdom, for the first time looking for peace rather then war. '''Emperor Avaer, Seventh Emperor of Vohhydstar - Date : 400-800 A.B. (400 '''Rotations) The Average lifespan of someone living in our Kingdom is between a hundred and two hundred fifty. The Average lifespan of someone who takes part in wars and military, or is a politic, is one hundred to one hundred seventy years. The great Emperor Avaer is different, though. During the break between the death of Emperor Trisagar and the coming of Emperor Avaer, something happened. We do not know what due to our history being gone, but we know that the Chancellor actually ruled the Kingdom for twenty years waiting for the gods to choose a successor to Trisagar, as he had not chosen his own. Some people had said the gods were abandoning the people and punishing them for something. However, after a long twenty year wait, it was finally done : while walking within the forest, the Hiehr Priest at the time, a woman, only known by the name Krysila of Vohhydstar, found a young child with no parents or guardians to raise him. When she tried to pick up the child and help him, it is said that he transformed into a full-grown man, with a cloak made of the skin of Bori monsters and a necklace of their teeth. Krysila immediatly realized that the gods had sent her the new Emperor, and she took him back. Emperor Avaer, as he said his name was, is said to have been a god walking the lands of Vohhyd, living and ruling steadily for four hundred years straight. Avaer brought with him from the land he was found a sword, made out of thick steel that had ancient sharpened wood entangled around it for more strength. On the handle of this sword there was a sceptor-like shape, with spikes on the bottom end made of steel. It is said that when you see through the tangles of wood on this steel blade, the Avaersceptor, you can see the starlight given from gods themselves. Emperor Avaer then vanished one day, the 800th anniversary of the beginning of the Kingdom, never to return, leaving only the Avaersceptor and a successor to hold it behind. Since then, the Avaersceptor has been passed down to every Emperor there has been. '''After that After the days of Avaer, our history and writing began to cease for some reason, oral history being the only way to pass things, although soon that was forgotton too. The written history continues two Emperor's before our current one; those Emperors being Emperor Rafael and Emperor Woral. Our current Emperor, Emperor Origin, the Lord Alcenion of our Kingdom, has ruled for only a mere five rotations but is ruling strong, from 2245--. More history will be added to this as we discover it in the ancient woods of the Kingdom of Vohhydstar. 'Credits' *Credit to Alcenion Origin, the Founder of this site, for creating the history, the Avaersceptor, and the beginning of the Kingdom of Vohhydstar. This was an original work and history made by him and him alone. All contributions to The Kingdom Of Vohhydstar Wiki are released under the CC-BY-SA License. Every page on this Wikia should have a Credit at the bottom; even if you are giving Credit to yourself and saying it is original work. If you find something on it that is not original work, or not giving proper credit, please inform an Administrator so we can deal with the issue. Category:History Category:Hierarchy Category:Weaponry